An New Boov Friend
by Pricat
Summary: (Dreamwork's Home). A solar eclipse brings a Boov youngster whom Oh and Tip befriend and help her
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I felt like starting a big story for Dreamwork's Home, since I will be seeing it on Saturday which makes me excited **

**In this story, it involves a young Boov girl whom Oh and Tip meet when seeing an eclipse in the park and bring her home so she can have a place to call home.**

**Plus Oh can help her along with Tip since she doesn't know more about Earth which they can help.**

* * *

Oh was curious about why Tip was getting party stuff and a telescope unaware there was a solar eclipse tonight but it made him smirk since this stuff was part of the Tucci family's life ever since Oh had came to Earth but it was serendipity, like a miracle had happened just like Tip had wanted but she and Oh were good friends now and family.

Unaware to them, the eclipse woukd bring another Boov who needed them just as much as the Tucci family needed Oh but suddenly the sky was lit up by the eclipse impressing Oh but being careful because he didn't want to hurt his eyes along with Lucy and Tip but unaware to them, a Boov ship had entered the planet's air space.

Inside it was a young female Boov around eight or nine but curious about the planet, knowing how Oh had found his way to here but fit in landing in the nearby park where the Tucci Fami,y was.

Oh had heard the ship but he and Tip went there, but saw the Boov female youngster surprised because she saw it was Oh but curious about the kid with him.

"Hey it's okay, we're not gonna hurt you.

What's your name?" Tip told her.

"Pie, like the other Boov kids call me." she said seeing Lucy there.

She smiled at the Boov youngster, knowing she needed a home but was understanding getting into the flying car but she was impressed because she knew Oh had fixed it up, even though Lucy had been surprised by this but she smiled seeing the young Boov girl asleep.

When they got back to the Tucci house, Lucy was putting Pi on the couch putting a blanket over her but they were having hot chocolate before bed.

Tip was understanding as Oh was being sweet since Pi was a kid like her but he understood hoping that she was okay.

* * *

"Is she Ojay, Tip?" Oh asked the next morning after waking up plus Pig was on his head making her smile.

"She's still asleep, but it's okay as she just got here." Tip told him.

He understood but was understanding as they were having breakfast hearing Pi snore which was cute making Oh agree since he wondered if Pi had been alone like him, but didn't mind her joining the family.

Lucy smiled as she was getting ready for work plus Tip was getting ready fołr school making Oh understand but she was going to school seeing her hug him making him understand because he missed her when she went to school.

Oh was playing with Pig but saw that Pi was beginning to stir sitting up rubbing sleep from her eyes but smiled seeing the cat curious at her.

"Hey little guy, good morning.

I wonder where Lucy and Tip went?" Pi wondered.

"They went to work and school, Pi." Oh told her.

She understood but was hungry making Oh chuckle pouring Lucky Charms into a bowl as Pi was curious but eating and loving them.

Oh chuckled at this, but was explaining things making Pi giggle but was liking this family but was understanding as she was happy since she liked this family since they were sweet but was understanding that Oh was very sweet even though the other Boov were mean to him.

He felt embarrassed as his purple skin went pink making her giggle understanding.

"It's Ojay, Oh as everybody gets like that, plus you are a good friend." Pig said making him understand.

He just hoped that Pi would be okay and that nothing would happen.

Later, Tip returned from school but surprised that Pi was awake but had questions on her mind like why a kid her age came to Earth on her own.

"You're a kid and you can drive Tip, so Pi was smart enough to come here." Oh told her as she guessed he was right.

Pi was playing with Pig but Tip found it cute but she hoped it was okay plus her Mom wouldn't be back until later but that was okay.


	2. Bonding With Oh

**A/N**

**Here's the next chapter as Pi is getting used to things but the Tucci family find Pi a home with their old neighbourvAimee and if you have read my series of Home one shots, My Friend from Outer Space you know who she is.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

That early evening, the Tucci family were having dinner but Pi giggled seeing pie for dessert which Oh and Tip along with Lucy found cute but knew that Pi should stay with them, as not a lot of peopke would take in a Boov youngster but they would wait and see.

"Mmm, this pie is good." Oh told Lucy as Tip chuckled.

"Even Boov like your pie, Mom!" she said.

Lucy understood her daughter's words as being a compliment but was hoping that they could find a good home for Pi but in the meantime, she could stay here making Oh understand what Lucy meant, or in her words, it was an one Boov limit in this house.

Tip knew it would be okay but saw that their old neighbour, Aimee was back but more behaved and Tip was thinking, maybe they could take Pi in.

"Yeah, as she coukd be Aimee's little alien sister." Oh told her.

Lucy thought that was a good idea but was going over to there but Pi was scared because she didn't know Aimee or her Dad well but it was okay because they would help her learn to trust them.

They were explaining about Aimee which was helping but was helping her relax.

Plus they were getting ready for bed after a while but Lucy was making hot cocoa for them, but was seeing Pi quiet because she was scared making her understand but it would all work out.

* * *

That night, Pi was lying awake on the couch but couldn't sleep but knew who could help going upstairs to the door of Oh's room seeing the male Boov asleep in his bed feeling better, seeing the glow in the dark stars on the walls, and the night light feeling safe.

She was lying on the beanbag chair but it was comfy going to sleep, and the next morning when Oh woke up, he was stunned seeing Pi there sleeping on the beanbag chair which was cute but was letting her be.

"She must've felt scared to sleep alone." Oh muttered to himself.

He was going downstairs to get breakfast but Lucy understood after he told her that Pi had fallen asleep in his room since she guessed like him, Pi had trouble sleeping alone making him understand but hoped she would be okay.

"She will, Oh.

It's like when you first got here." she told him.

"I see, I just hope she understands." Oh told her.

Tip knew what he meant but knew they could teach her about things worked on this planet but was understanding and would help.

Tip saw Pi join them but she was hungry and eating a whole stack of pancakes and drinking juice making her smile as she loved it.

They hoped that she would bond well with Aimee knowing she already liked Oh but wanted him to be her Dad making Tip surprised at her words, as orange juice spat out of Oh's mouth making Tip surprised.

But she understood since Oh was a sweetie pie but was understanding that they bonded with each other but sighed seeing her cuddling Oh making him chuckle


	3. Letting Pi Stay

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you guys like.**

**The Tucci family let Pi live with them but they have to help her**

* * *

Oh and Pi were on the kerb eating ice cream as the truck had been here while Lucy and Tip were at work and school which was something Pi was curious about making the male Boov chuckle, since she was being cute as all kids were human or Boov seeing Lucy's car there seeing Lucy home from work but she thought it was cute them having frozen treats.

"We were hungry, Ms Tucci, plus I really wanted to try ice cream." Pi told her making Lucy smile knowing that Pi needed to stay with them making Oh excited along with Pi.

Tip understood as she was happy meaning she would have a little sister plus Pi had a rapport with them especially Oh since she thought of him like a father or big brother but was understanding this.

They were having fun but Tip was doing homework and Pi was watching Lucy cook which Oh thought cute because he knew that things would get better.

"So, how old are you?" Lucy asked.

"Seven, or eight, I think." Pi replied.

Oh's eyes widened in reply at her.

"I don't know where my family are, but it's okay as I have you guys and now you're my family right?" Pi told her.

"Yes, we are sweetie." Lucy told her.

Oh nodded at that, as they were talking and laughing.

* * *

In her room, Tip was doing homework but could hear giggling from downstairs making the girl curious, knowing Pig was with Oh leaving her room going downstairs seeing Oh and Pi running around wearing tin foil but wondered what kind of game they were playing.

"Just Boov tag, guys!" Pi told her.

"I see, but it looks fun." Tip said as Oh smiled.

They were goofing around but Lucy chuckled at their antics knowing Oh and now Pi brought adventures to their lives hoping that it was okay plus she had made hot fudge sundaes as Pi got excited along with Oh.

"Tip, set the table, okay?" Lucy told Tip.

She nodded but was doing so but Pi was curious plus she was feeling better along with Oh but we're eating up.

Tip giggled as they were being cute but she loved them being part of their family but she chuckled because things were getting good plus if Pi was staying, they had to make space for the female Boov but saw Tip quiet.

She knew that tonight, Pi would want comfort from either her Mom or especially Oh but was understanding because Pi was a little kid so hoped that she was okay but but sighed as they were playing cards after but not poker which made Lucy giggle especially when Oh tried to make poker out of Uno.

"Um Oh?" Tip asked.

"Yes Tip?" Oh said.

"Uno isn't poker.

If it was, families wouldn't be playing it." Tip said.

He understood but was just having fun but it was nearly bedtime but Tip saw that both Oh and Pi were getting sleepy which made Lucy smi,e as they were getting ready for bed but we're in outer space themed pyjamas.


	4. CComfort

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I hope my fellow Home fans are enjoying because I love where this is going because it's cute.**

**Pi is having trouble sleeping but turns to Oh for comfort which is very sweet but he understands as he cares about her plus Lucy thinks about enrolling Pi in school **

* * *

It was later that night around three in the morning but Pi coukdn't sleep because she was still getting used to being here but wanted comfort, just like all kids who couldn't sleep but she didn't want to bother Lucy, but Oh's room was just down the hall getting up and going down the hall to Oh's room opening the door softly hearing snores.

"Daddy, you wake?" Pi said softly.

Oh's eyes opened slowly surprised that she was here but knew that it was her first night here and she couldn't sleep which made him understand because he understood because he had been like this when it had been his first night in the Tucci house.

"Yes I am, but you couldn't sleep?" Oh said.

"Yes, as I'm not used to being here, plus Earth is very different." Pi told him as she was getting into bed beside him making him understand..

Later that morning, Tip was surprised that Oh wasn't up yet going to see if he was okay but smiled seeing Pi cuddled beside Oh in his bed which made her smile leaving him be because they both needed their rest.

* * *

Later that day, both Oh and Pi were up but yawning as they had just gotten up but we're getting pancakes but Oh was drinking coffee which Pi couldn't have because she was a kid, but they were talking but Oh wondered if Pi could go to school with normal kids making Pi sigh.

She was hoping that things would be okay playing with Pig.

Later a Lucy was relieved seeing both Boov were up as she knew that Pi needed help getting used to things here on Earth but it also meant school hoping that she would like it.

"Really, you're going to enrol her in school?" Oh asked.

Lucy nodded as she was making snacks seeing Tip home.

They were having fun but Tip was surprised hearing that her mom was going to enrol Pi in school but Lucy nodded.

Pi was goofing around but having fun as she liked this Fami,y, they were good people.

Tip nodded but was sighing playing with Oh and Pi but having fun making Lucy understand recording it on her video camera because it was cute plus it made good memories but sighed.


	5. Getting Ready For School

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Pi is starting third grade but nervous so Oh is helping her out and feel braver since he knows how brave she can be.**

* * *

Pi was stunned that Lucy was e rolling her In elementary school because she was socially awkward plus the fact she was a purple skinned alien didn't help matters much makimg Oh sigh because he knew some kids were gonna tease her, so he would help her out.

"Sweetie, school will be fun plus some other Boov kids go there too so you've nothing to worry about." Lucy told her making Pi sigh since they were going to the mall to get her school stuff so Oh was going with her.

She was understanding but was watching the cloud shapes making Oh smile because he found it cute because Pi was like a daughter to him making Lucy understand.

She knew that Pi would get used to things here.

Tip understood because Pi was like a little sister to her because she was very shy towards others making Tip understand.

* * *

Later that early evening the Tucci family were having pizza but Pi was feeling quiet because she was starting third grade in a few days making Oh understand because it would be okay because he would help her feel better since she thought of him as her father.

"I hope so because other kids don't really like me because I'm an nobody Boov and make fun of me for being me." Pi told him.

They were having fun but it was almost bedtime and Lucy had made a room for Pi but she needed to get used to it but was relaxing because Oh was helping her relax.

He was telling her a story which was making Pi feel better but out like a light because Ohhad kissed her head making him smile but knew he might be needed if Pi needed him.

Lucy and Tip understood but knew Pi could be brave but was helping the little female Boov feel better because Pi needed confidence in herself because Oh was like this himself but they were helping him out so he could help Pi out sighing because he heard Pi sleep talk which was cute finding her in his room.

"Come on sweetie, back to bed." Oh said leading her down the hall to her room tucking her in leaving her be because she needed her rest.


	6. Helping Her Feel Brave

"Watch out for the black hole, it might suck us in!" Pi said as she was playing in Slushious imagining flying it into outer space while Tip and Oh were washing the car hoping the female Boov youngster was being careful because she might press something or activate it.

"So tomorrow is her first day of school, eh?" Oh said seeing Lucy agree because she wanted to check on them wondering what on Earth Pi was playing.

"Super Boov, she made up." Oh said simply makimg Tip smile.

"Oh kinda makes up bedtime stories for her, so she got the idea from them but she's being careful." Tip explained making Lucy smile.

"Well it's almost lunchtime okay?" Lucy said feeling Pig nuzzle her legs but was seeing both Oh and Tip had finished washing the car seeing Pi come out hugging Oh making Tip smile.

They were having lunch but Pi was nervous about starting school tomorrow so both Oh and Tip could help with this making Lucy smirk because they were an unique family especially after the Boov came to Earth making Oh understand since when he first came to Earth, he'd been shy.

"Oh, you okay?" Tip asked him.

"Ues, since my mom just gave me idea." Oh rep,ied making Tne girl curious because it involved Pi seeing him nod.

He explained while Pi was playing with Pig but Tip liked it knowing Pi coukd be brave like she was helping him to be.

* * *

That following morning Pi was already up but knew that today was her first day of school and was nervous because she knew other kids could be mean seeing Pig there playing with him since Lucy, Oh and Tip were still asleep so was waiting for tnem to wake up.

While playing with lego blocks, she heard both Oh and Tip up making the female Boov youngster happy seeing tnem goof around making her giggle because it was funny hugging Oh.

"Morning Pi, you slept well I see?" Tip said seeing her nod.

She nodded but they were going downstairs for breakfast as Tip was making pancakes for tnem making Pi giggle grabbing stuff like syrup which made Tip smirk.

It was making her feel better but hoped that her first day of school would go well.

"It will, just don't worry okay?" Tip said seeing the female Boov youngster nod knowing Tip was smart and got good grades so it must be true since it was almost time to go plus Lucy had made Pi lunch which she was putting in her backpack following them toSlushious and getting in.

Oh saw that Pi was enjoying things since flying in Slushious was always fun but sighed arriving at her elementary school seeing both Oh and Tip hug her unaware other kids in her grade saw

* * *

A/N

Watching Home made me wanna update along with reading the story again, but thanks to those that reviewed.

Pi is starting at her new school but very shy about it, so Oh and Tip can help her out.


End file.
